The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by Eko the Ultaminion Prince
Summary: The game has been novelized! R&R! Altering has begun! What can Link and Tatl do together? Can they work together to catch Skull Kid?
1. The Dreadful Beginning

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter One:

The Dreaded Beginning

Just to let you guys know I have two accounts. I have Eko the Ultaminion Prince, and SuperSuds. My other story, Elemental Quest, will have to wait!

Disclaimer: This Disclaimer shall be for the entire story. I do not own the Zelda characters, but I DO own the extended things that I made in the temples and such.

R&R!!!

In the Land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend that tells of a boy… 

_A boy whom, after battling evil, crept away from that land that had made him a legend…_

_Done with the battles he once waged across time, he departed on a journey…_

_A secret and personal journey…_

_In search of a friend…_

_A beloved and an invaluable friend…_

_A friend whom he departed when he took his place among legends…_

_"Goodbye, Link!"_

_Zelda watched as Link rode on out of the castle, towards the Kokiri Forest…_

This was what was flowing through Link's mind as he was searching for his beloved friend. He calmly patted Epona's mane as he rode on deeper into the Lost Woods. He knew his friend could be anywhere by now, so he decided to look for that one and only friend here. Epona whinnied at a tree, and Link hushed her. He fed her a carrot as he looked behind him, not wanting to miss a thing.

"I hope you come back someday…" 

He held onto his precious possession, his memento that carried his memories of Princess Zelda: The one and only Ocarina of Time. He placed it on his lips, and played the notes to a sweet song that Zelda had taught him: The Song of Time. The song rang out into the forest, echoing with its beautiful notes, until he played no more. He opened his eyes and placed the blue ocarina into his pocket of his green tunic. He sighed as Epona walked on. A mist had been residing above the ground at this time as he slowly passed trees, taking in his surroundings. He looked up at the reachable treetops, with leaves rustling in the dawn's wind. He told Epona it was just the wind. Epona wasn't eying that though…

She stared at the sky, quickly following the trails of the strange creatures. Epona lost sight of the two things, for they now hid behind a tree.

Link looked up again, and at this time two fairies flew to the misty mossy floor of the woods, and flew up to Epona. The purple and white fairy looked at the horse, and Epona stared right back as Link's back was still turned. When he did turn around, he was already too late. The fairies had slammed themselves onto Epona, scaring her, causing her to jump, knocking over Link, knocking him unconscious. Both fairies giggled, as Link's body was lying limp on the cold ground. Suddenly, a strange mask appeared out of nowhere, and then a head appeared, and then a body. The creature laughed.

"You two fairies did great! This guy, I bet he has little on him…"

The creature walked up to Epona and Link, stopped, and walked even closer. When he made it to him, he probed Link with his foot and pushed him to his back onto the ground. He put his hands on the tunic of the young boy, and felt the tunic. He felt a lump in the tunic, and reached inside. Out he pulled…

"Oh, what a pretty Ocarina! Skull Kid, lemme touch it!" Tael, the purple fairy said. He was pushed back with the body slam of his sister fairy, Tatl, the white fairy. "What if you broke it? No, you're not going to touch it!" Skull Kid was playing random notes on the Ocarina of Time while laughing at the notes he played.

"Aww. But sis!"

"No ifs, ands, or buts!"

At this moment, the young boy known as Link opened his heavy eyes and groaned as he got up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes were still droopy as he stared at the back of the masked Skull Kid, playing notes on his Ocarina of Time! The two sibling fairies chimed rapidly, and whispered to Skull Kid, "He's awake!" Skull Kid looked back, and realized Link could see the Ocarina in his hands. "AHH!" He shouted as he hid the Ocarina behind his back, but he knew Link had seen it. Link backed up slowly, and then tried to catch him with a grab. The Skull Kid jumped up high, and landed on Epona, the horse. He let out a laugh as Epona started running, and Tatl and Tael flew behind the fairy, following the Skull Kid.

But Link doesn't give up that easily…

He jumped in midair and grabbed the Skull Kid's leg. The astonishment on Skull Kid's face was hidden under the strange mask as Link was being dragged onto the ground. He let out groans of pain when he hit logs and stumps and such, but he didn't let go. Skull Kid thought about shaking him off with his foot, so he tried out his idea. He threw Link off his foot, where Link landed on a stump. He got up quickly. He now had Zelda's ocarina and his horse! He tore down the small tunnel where the Skull Kid, Epona, Tatl and Tael ran/flew through. When he passed the tunnel he found platforms on pillars. He flipped onto these and quickly ran into another tunnel. This time, there was no exit.

Link ran down it, not seeing many things, including the hole that he almost fell through. Correction: He _did_ fall in…

He saw strange shapes floating in midair as Link fell down the dark abyss…

Link let out a grunt of pain when he landed on a giant, flat flower. He stepped back and looked at it. It had purple petals with a black hole in the middle, surrounded by yellow markings. He looked at it closer when a bright light shone, forcing Link to shield his eyes. There he saw Skull Kid in midair, floating. He gave a small laugh. Epona was nowhere in sight around the stone room. "What's with that stupid horse of yours?" Skull Kid said. "Well, I decided to do you a favour and got rid of it!!!" Skull Kid laughed as Link stared wide-eyed at him. He drew his sword. "Do you think you can defeat me as I am now? Fool!" Skull Kid shouted. Suddenly, he started moving his mask left and right as electricity was running up and down the mask. There was a strange wave that slowly hit Link, and then he started hearing crackling noises. He couldn't stand it. He dropped his sword onto the ground, and closed his eyes…

These crackling noises were still ringing through his head as he was transported into a strange room. He was just standing there. His sword and shield were missing. He heard two rustling noises. He looked around. Nothing was in sight. And then, suddenly Deku Scrubs were dancing around Link. He looked around him as he tried to count how many there were. He couldn't stand these Deku Scrubs, so he ran for it. When he turned around, he saw a giant Deku Scrub come out of the ground…

The crackling stopped as Skull Kid looked at Link. Link looked at his reflection through the water. It was terrible. He was a Deku Scrub!!!

Link shouted out loud as Skull Kid gave out a long, sinister laugh. "Now you will be stuck here forever!" Skull Kid headed to the large sliding door, followed by Tatl and Tael. Link got up and ran towards the Skull Kid, but Tatl turned around and hit him three times, and stuck out her tongue. But the problem for her was that Skull Kid didn't wait for her as he opened the sliding door. Tael looked back to see Tatl still in the large room that Link was in.

"SIS!!!" Tatl yelled out loud, but it was too late.

The door slammed, leaving Link and Tatl inside…

How's that? I know that I didn't make any changes on this chapter to the game, but I will try to make the next chapter. I want four reviews, so R&R, or else I won't continue!

Prince Eko


	2. The Labyrinth

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 2:

The Labyrinth

Hey guys! Sorry for forcing you guys to review my fic. You may review as much as you like! Time to keep going with this fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Tatl sensed that something was wrong. She looked behind her and saw neither Skull Kid nor Tael. She quickly flew to the door. "Whoa, Skull Kid, wait for me! Tael! You can't leave me behind!" She started slamming her head on the large door. She then remembered that she was in the room with Link. "YOU! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been stuck in here with you!" Link stared at her blankly. "Well… OPEN THAT DOOR!" Link still stared at Tatl. "WHAT??? IS THERE SOMETHING STUCK ON MY FACE?!" She then knew that Link wouldn't open the door for her if she kept shouting at him. "Please! A helpless little girl is asking you! Oh, Tael… I wonder how you will cope without me?" Link didn't open the door for Tatl, but for himself to catch up to the Skull Kid. Tatl flew in behind him. Link walked on. Tatl was in a daze and didn't follow as Link walked further and further away from her motionless self.

            As Link came across another strange flower, Tatl snapped out of her daze and quickly zoomed down the passageway where Link was present. "Whoa! You can't just leave me behind like that! I need your help! So… I apologize, ok?" Link said nothing. "Good! Then it's settled!" Link looked at her angrily and confused "You do want to catch that kid that just went by and turned you into this mess, well, I have an idea of _where_ he may be going! So… I can tell you don't know how to use your new body very much… so… you don't have your sword and shield! You don't even have your sheath! Well, you'll have to use your body to get around and fight. You can spin around, that might help! Also, Deku Scrubs can use their own transportation. See that flower over there? That's a _Deku Flower_. Deku Scrubs can dive into these, and they can fly!" Link looked at the Deku Flower, than the door on the other side of the room. It was raised so only something that could fly could get to it. Tatl said, "Try out this flower so you can get to the other side of the floor, where that door is."

Link jumped into the flower, and popped out. He just jumped out.

"Nonono! You have to wait for about two seconds! The flower will make a sound and poof out pollen when it's ready!"

Link jumped into the flower, and waited. Pollen made a poof out the flower, and Link jumped out.

            Link could not fly: he used flying flowers. He made it to the other side, followed by the small shiny ball that was Tatl. He opened the door, and it shut with a slam. Tatl had followed, and when he looked back, iron bars blocked his way back into the room he was in before. He took in his surroundings: He saw a few pillars made out of wood; one of them had a treasure chest on it. This one was the closest. He jumped into another Deku Flower, waited for a weird noise, and popped out with two pinkish flowers again. He flew over to the pillar, threw away his weak flowers, and trotted over to the treasure chest. He opened the chest, and…

"Wow, what a thing! A NUT!!! HOWS THIS GOING TO HELP US???"

            Link silently put them in his tunic's pocket, jumped into another flower, and flew to the last pillar. He accidentally dropped a Deku Nut, which fell to the pillar, making a crack as a blinding flash covered the area in one second, and then the light disappeared. He learned he could use these as bombs to attack enemies from below. The altered boy fell onto another pillar, and Tatl said to a person by a cave door, "Hey, you! C'mon and talk to me!" Link took a closer look. "Maybe you should get to the person so you can talk to him." Link jumped into another flower, and flew towards- "That's not a person! It's a sculpture!" Tatl was right. "It looks a lot like you in your form right now…it looks so sad…well, lets go!" Link walked down the cave. Now he saw another door slam behind him, and two walls in front of him. One was on the left, and one was on the right. In the middle there was an opening. Link stepped in. "This is that labyrinth! We have to get through here to catch up to Skull Kid!"

Link looked around in amazement. It was huge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? Express your feelings in your reviews. ALL REVIEWS ARE EXCEPTED!!!

Well, TTYL!

SuperSuds


End file.
